


Let's finish that thought

by Neubauje



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Knot, Other, Sex Club, Vore, vore club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neubauje/pseuds/Neubauje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their little roleplay in a time of trouble was enough to get them the evidence they needed... but not enough to satisfy Judy's secret curiosity.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking boundaries

It's a few days after Nick has settled into his new role at the ZPD, and once again he and Judy are the last ones to leave that night. Judy insists on making sure every form of paperwork is filled out and complete, despite their long and busy day, chronicling every action and interaction down to the letter. Nick doesn't exactly have anything better to do, and he hates to leave her alone in the office. The fox glances up with the flick of an ear as yet another set of lights goes dark, their fluorescent hum now subtracted from the quiet mix of office noises. He sighs and plops his chin into his paws, watching Clawhauser lock up behind himself on his way out. "Come on, carrots, aren't you tired yet?" The newest recruit has never exactly been bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, but now his eyes seem to have been weighted down by sandbags, and his tail is just as droopy.

"Of course I am," Judy nods absentmindedly without looking up from her work, pen scribbling to and fro, "But I want to make sure to get this done, so it's not hanging over my head tomorrow. Almost... there," she tucks the pen into a pocket, shuffles the papers into a stack, and slips them into the proper receptacle. "That should about do it." The little rabbit gives a curt sigh of satisfaction, then turns to Nick as her expression sinks, finally getting a glimpse of the time, and the dark building around them. "Oh. Huh. Guess I'll have to just make due with three hours of sleep tonight instead of four." She packs her satchel and swings it over her shoulder, heading towards the door.

"Hang on, Hopps," Nick hustles across the room from his perch at the table, and lays a paw on Judy's shoulder, his ears laying flat with concern, "Why so little sleep? I know you like to get here early, but is that..."

Judy smiles wearily and pats gently at his fingers before shrugging them off, "I just have a long commute, that's all. The trains get pretty sparse this time of night." She flicks off the last light in the office and shuts the door behind Nick, heading for the subway exit. "I'll see you tomorrow, officer Wilde." Her shoulders only slump an inch or so as she contemplates the short span of rest to prepare for the next day, which would be the last and busiest day of the week.

"Hang ON," Nick catches up to her once again, the squeeze to her shoulder just a little more firm this time. "My place isn't pretty, but it's just a few minutes away. Why don't you come crash, and actually get a decent night's sleep for once?"

"I uh... well, Nick, I don't have a bag packed or anything, but if you don't mind..." Judy steps back towards her friend, encouraged by his warm but weary smile as he heads for the front entrance and beckons her along behind with a tilt of his head. "Sure, then. On a night like tonight, I appreciate it."

 

Of course, once the invitation is extended, Nick finds he doesn't mind at all when Judy brings an overnight bag to work and asks to stay over again the next week. And twice, the week after that. He gets to the point where he's actually picking up after himself, keeping the place more tidy in anticipation of having the little bunny's company yet again throughout the work week. Eventually he just keeps the pull-out couch ready for her.

Eventually they don't even need the couch at all, not after a particularly chilly night in the metropolis which had found Judy wordlessly slipping into Nick's bed, burrowing into the warmth he'd accumulated in the sheets with his soft, orange fluff. He'd been caught slightly off-guard, interrupted as he'd just been drifting off to sleep, but rather than complain about the invasion of personal space, he just sighs gently across her ears and pulls her in closer against his front, tail curled over and draped across her feet. "Cozy?"

Judy squeezes at his paw and nods, the last shiver dying down in her small frame as she nuzzles into his arm as a pillow.

He just chuckles softly and rests his chin atop her head, with a hoarse whisper of "G'night, carrots."


	2. Recent reminder

Nick pulls his arm tighter around Judy as she twitches in her sleep, shivering and whimpering from what must be a nightmare... "Shh, Hopps, I gotcha." He reaches up to pet down her ears, then without even thinking about it, gently plants a kiss between them. She jerks her feet down, as though bounding away in her signature fighting style, and kicks Nick hard in the shin. He bites his lip to muffle a yelp, and rolls away to sit on the edge of his bed, clutching his leg for a while as he watches the rabbit struggle with her dreams. Her breathing is accelerated, brows furrowed as she kicks at the sheets again, and he can almost make out her words...

"Nnnno Nick, st- no, stay away, fight it..." 

The fox's heart sinks as he realizes the source of Judy's terror. Even after all this, he still scares her that much? Nick knows better now than to try to wake her, certain he'd only cause more trouble if he were the first thing she sees upon waking up. He sighs and pulls on a shirt, then pads out to the kitchen to settle his nerves. The weary fox is about halfway finished with making a midnight sandwich when he hears his house guest call out from the bedroom.

"Nick?"

"In the kitchen, Hopps." Nick plucks the bread from the toaster, and turns to find Judy in the doorway, her pajama shirt rumpled and whiskers flattened on one side as she rubs at her eyes and sniffles a little. "Bad dreams, huh carrots?" He finishes assembling his sandwich and settles in at the kitchen table, then pats at the chair next to him.

Judy hops up to join him, settling her chin in her arms with a frustrated pout. "Yeah, it was..." she glances at her friend and winces, "It was nothing. Just a stupid flashback dream." Nick pauses when he sees the rabbit's purple eyes go wide, watching his every move as he had just been about to take a bite of his sandwich.

Nick sighs and silently curses his hypersensitivity as he sets the sandwich down. "A flashback, huh? I'm guessing from that night at the museum, with the blueberry?" Judy's ears somehow droop even further as she nods slightly, her nose now buried in the crook of her elbow. Ordinarily Nick would offer a comforting pat or a playful nudge, but under the circumstances he keeps his distance. "Well, Jude, for what it's worth... I'm sorry. I wish it hadn't come to that. I wasn't trying to-"

"Oh, no no no, Nick, no," Judy grips at her chair and scoots over closer to her gracious host, then lays a paw on his arm. "This is just my subconscious acting up, just dumb instincts. I'm not actually afraid of you, not for a long time now. I know you'd never hurt me." She nudges up against his shoulder and stares until he turns to meet her eyes. "I mean it, Wilde."

Nick meets her reassuring little smile with a tired smirk. "Whatever you say, cottontail. That bruise you put on my shin says otherwise." He opens wide and digs into his sandwich with a hum of satisfaction, but pauses again and gulps when he catches the little rabbit staring again, her expression frozen in concentration. "What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. At least, not yet... I'll get back to you on that." She hops down from the chair and checks the oven clock on her way back to bed. "If you wanted to come get some more sleep, I promise not to kick you again."


	3. Shameless proposition

Nick hardly gets to spend any time with Judy over the next week or so, aside from the brief few minutes they get together between cases, traffic duty, and emergency radio calls. When he's not focused on the task at hand, Nick can't help but feel like he's suddenly under heavy scrutiny, with the curious little lagomorph sizing up his every move when she thinks he can't see her. The street fox knows better than to call attention to it, though, since calling Judy on her odd behavior would likely spark a conversation they simply don't have time for, not with the pace this week has been going. 

It only serves to follow the odd trend in the rabbit's behavior, then, when she shows up to work with an overnight bag on Saturday- the last day of the week for both of the smallest cops on the force. "I hoped you wouldn't mind if I came over on the weekend for once?" The energetic prick of her ears belies her humble tone, and Nick knows he could never refuse that face anyhow.

"Only if you tell me what's going on, whiskers. You've been acting weird lately, you owe me an explanation." Nick just barely catches a glimpse of Judy shoving something from one of the lockers into her bag before she slings it over her shoulder and follows him out, actually managing to leave with the rest of the force at a decent hour for once.

"Once we get there, of course," the smaller detective nods enthusiastically and bounds ahead, familiar enough by now with the route to Nick's apartment that she doesn't need his guidance. It does no good, of course, as the fox strolls along at his usual leisurely pace until he catches up with her at the front door, eyebrow quirked in amusement as he unlocks it to let them in. 

"So? What are you up to all of a sudden? It's not like you to hide anything, 'specially not from me." Nick hovers near the closet, hanging up the components of his uniform as he keeps one ear perked expectantly toward Judy. But rather than any sort of explanation or long-winded story, the only sounds coming from the bedroom are the clink and clatter of Judy unpacking who-knows-what from her bag. Freed from the restraints of his uniform and in nothing more than a pair of boxers, Nick frowns and joins his guest in the next room over... Only to find the bed littered with a strange plethora of items: a long plastic tube, a tub of lard, a bottle of syrup of ipecac, a pair of heavy-duty nail clippers, a miniature flashlight, some sort of dental instrument, and... one of the oxygenators they'd used during the case in Aqualantis two days ago? "What the..."

Judy turns to meet Nick with an excited grin, and hops up to stand on the bedside, putting them at eye level with each other. "Listen, Nick, I... I know this is going to sound really weird coming out of nowhere, but..." She glances at her implements of doom with a twitch of her nose before turning back to grasp the apprehensive fox by the cheeks, "I want you to eat me."


	4. Tricky Execution

Nick just stares, dumbfounded, as the insanity of the rabbit's words start to sink in. "I'm sorry, what? Do you have a death wish all of a sudden, peabrain?" He raps gently on her cranium with his knuckles and she closes her eyes with a sigh.

"No. That's why I'm asking you, not one of the preds out in the established vore meets out there. You're the only predator I- no, you're the only mammal I trust enough to do this." Peeking back out at her partner with a plaintive blink, Judy lets her paws fall to rest on Nick's bare chest, his pulse strong and accelerated under her touch. "I think you can do it, and I brought the tools to help things along. Please, Nick, haven't you... ever been curious?" The fox's pulse jumps that much more as he gulps, just thinking about it. Judy's unfaltering gaze doesn't miss a thing, and she nudges up gently against his chin.

"I mean yeah, maybe when I was little, you know, learning about history and the old food chain... kithood fantasies of giving in to instinct..." It's Nick's turn to return the touch now, reaching to pet down Judy's ears as he trails off, and she of course leans into his palm as though starved for the attention. "But so help me, carrots, I don't know what I'd do if something went wrong, if I hurt you... I mean, let's face it, I'd be going behind bars for the rest of my life, if nothing else."

"You know I'd never snitch on you, if that's what you're worried about. And I know you won't hurt me, so-" she lays a finger across his lips, quelling his protests, then gently worms her claw in past his teeth, tugging his mouth open to spread his jaws wide, tentatively testing the size of her head in his mouth. It's... not exactly roomy, but definitely big enough. She pauses as he exhales across her face, and shivers a little as his tongue flicks up to tease at her chin, testing the waters. She forces herself not to flinch away, but backs out slowly to meet Nick's gaze once again.

"I don't believe it... you're actually serious about this." Nick sighs and settles in on the bedside next to Judy, running his claws through his scalp. "I don't get it, Hopps. Why do you want this so badly?"

The smaller cop steps down to the floor, stripping out of her uniform while she hangs each piece on a nearby chair, then re-joins Nick to lean in against his side. "It's hard to explain fully," she admits, crossing her arms over her chest, still a little shy about being in the nude around her partner like this. "I guess it's like... I mean yes, it's an exaggerated version of doing trust-falls, but it's more than that. I figure you get to let loose a little, and I get to conquer this last bit of the wilderness inside me. If I can get _eaten_ and come out in one piece, then... it's almost like I'm not even prey anymore, if that makes sense?" She glances up at the fox, who seems just as bewildered as before. "Plus," Judy teases along his chest and down his front with two fingers, "Everyone says it can get really sexy if you do it right," she wiggles her eyebrows playfully and Nick mirrors the gesture with a little chuckle, then glances down to watch her fingers comb through his fur and pluck at the waistband of his boxers.

"Is that so." He sighs once more and silently concedes defeat, still not sure how it's come to this. "So then where do we start?"

Judy grins and reaches for the nail clippers, going to work on her feet. "I'll blunt my claws so I don't accidentally scratch up your insides. You'll want to help grease me up, so I go down easy." She pauses and shivers at her own wording, then pulls the top off the tub of lard and hands it to Nick. "Shall we?"


	5. First time for everything

"I don't think this is working," Nick grimaces as he pulls a paw away from Judy's fur, already a mess from attempting to smooth down her scruff with the lard. "It's just clumping up and sticking. Did they really say to use lard for this?"

Judy reaches back to the test patch and winces when she feels the greasy mess, "Well, I don't actually know, I was pretty much just guessing..." She pouts and pushes the lid back on to the tub, then hefts it out to the kitchen to stick in the fridge. "Shoot," she sighs, hands on her hips as she surveys the rest of Nick's meager cooking supplies, "And that wasn't exactly cheap, either."

"I'll buy it off ya, carrots, I know a guy who can use it." Judy nearly jumps as the fox speaks, having been so intent in her search that she hadn't even noticed him sneak in behind her. He steps back, surprised at her alarm, then gently lays a paw on her shoulder again. "Hey, you don't have to force yourself to do this, just 'cause it was your idea. You say the word, we forget this ever happened."

Judy sighs again and reaches up to squeeze at Nick's fingers, a mirror of that first night he'd brought her over. "No, I'm just kicking myself for not doing more research first, like- oh my," the bunny had turned as she spoke, and realized only just now that Nick had ditched the boxers. "Ooookay, and now you're naked too, yep." Judy's nose twitches quickly as she tries not to get distracted by her cheeks heating up, sneaking a few passing glances down at the newly-exposed area.

"Yeah, I thought it was only fair, what with..." Nick trails off as he gestures vaguely, but suddenly seems to make up his mind. "Tell you what, let's go get that cleaned off," as patient and understanding as ever, Nick flashes a warm little smile as he tugs on Judy's paw, directing her toward the cramped little bathroom, and into the bathtub with him. At least the pretense of a shower might make their mutual nudity a little more natural, he figures, taking a moment to get the water to a good temperature before spouting it up through the shower head. "Better?"

Judy smiles back in return at the question, and nods as she plants her face in his chest again, leaving her neck exposed for him to get at with a soapy loofah. "Thanks for not freaking out, Nick. I guess I kinda rushed into things. Again."

The fox only shakes his head with a little chuckle, working to disintegrate the grease from the back of her neck before treating her shoulders to a warm, soapy massage. "I'd honestly be worried if you didn't, Hopps." He scrubs gently at her ears, down her back, and hesitates for a moment before continuing on over her tail to give a firm squeeze to her even firmer behind. She squeaks gently from the teasing grab, and squints to keep the soap out of her eyes until Nick nearly lifts her off her feet, twirling 180 degrees to bring her into the warm water to rinse off. "There we go," he purrs softly, more to himself than anything as Judy blinks the water away and peers up at him, her flood of mixed emotions more than apparent from every detail of her face. Nick braces himself for yet another heart-wrenching conversation, delving into his childhood or past mates or who knows what this time.

"Nick, I..." Judy frowns slightly and bites her tongue, left a little more speechless than usual. After a moment of deliberation, she tangles her fingers into Nick's chest-fluff and pulls him down to her level, stretching up on her tip-toes to reach his lips with her own. But not a second later, the rabbit's recently-blunted toenails lose traction in the slick tub, and she would have gone sprawling across the bottom had Nick not caught her by the waist, despite his shock from the kiss she had just initiated.

"Woah there," Nick pulls Judy in tight against his front and curls his tail around one leg, leaning back against the wall of the shower until he slides down to sit on the porcelain, leaving the bunny straddled atop his legs with the water streaming down over the both of them. "This is much safer, don't you think?" He flashes her a toothy grin and plants his feet against the opposite wall, knees now angled up in the air to bring the bunny sliding down closer.

"Safer, huh Wilde? You sure about that?" Judy grins back just as playfully as she catches on to his intentions and goes along with it, leaning forward on her paws to nip lightly at his nose before sinking back down atop his hips with a firm grind. "I guess that depends on your definition of safe."


	6. Follow-through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's hoping this was worth the wait!

"So whaddaya say, fluff-butt," Nick trails his fingers lightly down Judy's back, once again ghosting past her tail to tease at her hindquarters, his arms open enough that she could easily twist away if she found the petting disagreeable, "What say we make it so tonight wasn't a complete bust?"

Judy catches her words in her throat with a little twitch, ears springing to attention as those gentle finger pads swipe over a very delicate area. "Heh, my thoughts exactly." She spreads her thighs a little further, slipping down into the fox's lap as he focuses his petting between her cheeks, slowly stroking back and forth in a way that riles Judy up until she's nearly quivering with anticipation, too distracted to give more than another clumsy kiss, and a fumble across Nick's chest.

"Cool it, carrots, I haven't even- shh, there we go," With a little smirk, Nick slips a fingertip up into the rabbit, surprised by how slick and receptive she's grown already, though he should have guessed as much by her soft little whimpers and wanton grinding into his palm. He pushes a little deeper into Judy's warm depths, spreading the thick moisture around a little better before sliding a second finger in with a whimper of his own. "Ohhh god, this is nice. This is real nice. Hey, uh, are you sure this is okay?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes half glazed-over, Judy snaps back to the present when Nick stays his hand for a moment. "Yeah, I mean... I was never as traditional as my parents, with the whole marriage idea, I just never got around to getting this close to somebody before. I'm glad for it, though. Let's keep going."

"Huh, so you're new to this, then. Alright. Just- are you sure I won't hurt you? I don't want you to take on anything you can't handle." Nick's eyes dart down to the erection starting to slip free from his sheath, where Judy's firm weight atop him certainly hasn't helped matters.

"You know, you always say that, just before I find a way to handle it." Judy follows his gaze and reaches tentatively to wrap her fingers around him, gauging the size as the water slickens up her grip. "This is no bigger than some of the vegetables back home, and I handled those just fine." She grins and props herself up an inch or two, leaning forward to help with the alignment as she teases his tip against her entrance.

Nick bites his lip and pants through his nose, trying to keep some modicum of control in her grasp as he pulls his hand back to support her under one thigh. "Mmmf, okay then, go for it. But you set the pace tonight."

"Deal," Judy leans forward to plant one more little kiss to Nick's nose before she sinks backward again, carefully this time, lining up to send the fox sliding into her depths with a deep hum of pleasure. "Ohhh that's WAY better than a zucchini," she giggles after a moment, combing her nails through the wet orange and white fur as she finds a good spot for leverage, then starts to rock up and back, sinking a little further with each push.

"Gee, thanks, Jude." Nick is caught mid-eye-roll as he groans from the tight, wet warmth surrounding him, and now thrusting around him, much tighter than the vixens he'd been with before. It's all he can do not to grab Judy by the hips and arch up into her, instead clamping one paw around the handlebar in the shower, and the other on the side of the tub. "Oh my god yes" comes wheezing through his teeth a few more times than he'd care to admit in the future, but for the time being, he pushes his feet firmly against the wall for stability as he goes along for the ride. "Hey, there's actually- ohh yeah, that's- wait, hang on a sec." Nick catches Judy by the arm, stilling her excited motion for an unbearable moment. "Just, be careful there, foxes and wolves have a knot- look, I'm already getting it."

"Oh, that? I didn't realize, but yeah, that's actually really nice." Judy pointedly plops back down into Nick's lap, savoring the internal pressure of the knot bulging and sliding against all the right places. "A girl could get used to this, alright." She bounces atop it a few more times, her movements becoming a little more erratic as she zones out to focus on reaching a climax, eventually sinking down against Nick with a squeal as it rushes over her.

"Yeah, but-" Nick loses all forms of protest as his own orgasm quickly builds up and takes over his mind very suddenly, and he's got a thumb over both of Judy's lower nipples, squeezing gently as he pushes up into her with a deep groan, ears flattened back against his head as he empties out into her.

"What the... Nick?" Judy had attempted to keep going after her first peak, but now finds she can't manage to lift her hips apart from the fox's. "I think I'm stuck. I think YOU'RE stuck."

Nick winces at the tug, and nods. "Yessss... that's what I was about to warn you about. Sorry. It's some ancient canine thing left over, usually just takes a while to go away." He scoops an arm in behind the bunny and holds her close against his front, then reaches to finally turn the shower off, struggling under both their weights to regain his footing and grab a towel.

"Oh, yikes, thaaaat's definitely new. I guess I got a little over-eager. Again." Judy sighs and wraps her legs around Nick's hips for support, then reaches to help with the towel, fluffing it playfully over his head and ears. "But hey," she pulls the towel down and wraps it around both their shoulders, "Aside from getting stuck, I had fun." The symmetry is not lost on Judy, that she'd started the night planning to end up inside of Nick, but instead had ended up with him inside of her. But she keeps that odd thought silent, instead nuzzling in for another kiss as her partner carries her off to the bed to settle down.


	7. How it's done

"How about this one?"

"Hmm?" Nick sets his phone on the pillow beside him, peering up at Judy.

"It's still open for another few hours, and only a twenty minute walk. Less if you'd go at more than a sloth's pace." Judy twists her phone around to show her discovery, a bar called "The Swallow-tail Dove" in the next borough over. As Nick takes the phone, Judy braces her palms against his stomach and tentatively tries to lift her hips from his with a little wiggle.

"How's the- aah ow, not yet," Nick winces and shoves her gently back down with his free hand, sliding his claws affectionately over her rear before returning to scroll up the search page. "I dunno carrots, it doesn't have a lot of ratings, but the two that are here both seem okay, I guess. And you know I keep good company with sloths, don't diss the lifestyle."

Judy sighs in frustration, the suspense getting to her as she waits it out for the swelling to go down. She never was any good at waiting out anything. "Yeah, well, if this takes much longer, you can say goodbye to any hope you had of doing it again, buster."

"What, and go back to the zucchinis? You'd miss me." Nick smirks over the top of Judy's phone just long enough to wink at her, then gives the bar's page one last once-over. "But yeah, this looks decent. If you think it's what we're looking for, then let's check it out once we're dressed again. I figure worst case, we grab a drink and maybe they can point us in the right direction. With a name like that, they HAVE to know something."

"My thoughts exactly." Judy plucks her phone back from Nick and bookmarks the location before going back to watching Zootube videos. Nick shrugs and lays back for a short nap, hoping that would help.

_______________________________________________________

Two hours later, the bunny and fox find themselves in their street clothes, being greeted by the bartender, who happens to be the biggest river otter they've ever seen. "Welcome to the Dove," he chatters, his face all full of whiskers and teeth, "You're a couple of new faces around these parts, hmm?"

Judy stares wide-eyed around the room as Nick keeps the otter's attention. "Yes, we're actually looking for... something special," Nick glances back toward Judy and tugs on her sleeve, unsure what the polite terminology would be. The rabbit snaps her focus away from a beefy tiger lining up a pool shot, back to her partner and their host.

"We're looking for a slip-'n-slide," Judy tries tentatively, still not quite believing this could possibly be anything but an elaborate prank, "We heard you have one here?" She smiles nervously, leaning on the chest-height bar stool beside them. The otter nods and grabs a different glass to polish, motioning towards the hallway at the back with the bar rag.

"You'll want to talk to Garrett in the back, there." The bartender gives the odd little couple an appraising stare, watching them go.

Garrett, apparently the wildebeest dressed in the sharp blazer next to the hallway, looks over at the sound of his name. "Well hello there," he greets them warmly, hooves folded across his chest, "First time here?"

"First time ever, actually." Judy sticks close to Nick and scratches nervously at her nape, only reminding herself again of her fumble with their first attempt. "We're not quite sure how to-"

"Oh! Why don't you two come on back, and we'll all make sure we're on the same page." The looming ungulate ushers the newcomers back with one massive hoof, through the big oak door at the end of the hall. "Now, away from all the cloak and dagger, I'm guessing you're prey," he indicates Judy with a sweeping gesture from her head down, "And you... could really go either way. What are you here for, slick?"

Nick gapes wordlessly for a moment, then gets the better of himself and smooths out his Hawaiian shirt. "I'm here more to learn, than anything, thanks. We just need to make sure we're being safe, and thought we'd come learn from the pros."

"Ahh, I see, you're HER pred." Garrett grins and gestures between the two of them. "I'll pair you up with Susie, then, she'll show you the ropes. Ey, Suze!" Judy and Nick follow the bouncer's gaze back further into the room, and as their eyes adjust to the low lighting, they can see a lumbering hippopotamus set her drink aside and waddle over to meet them. "Susie, you got the time for a couple of newbies? Not sure if they want any action, or just a lesson."

"Sure hons, I ain' doin' nothin' more important tonight," Susie turns in place and motions for Judy and Nick to follow, "Let me jus' grab my drink an' I'll grab us a room." Nick gulps as he takes a closer look around, starting to notice that he and Judy are yet again the smallest mammals in the room. At work, it's to be expected, but here? He can't take the time to dwell on it, as Judy's arm in the small of his back drags him along as she follows behind Susie, toward the mostly-empty lounge and couch area that had probably been intended for smoking prior to the city-wide ban a decade back. The dim purple and red lighting makes it a little hard for the diurnal lapine to make out the other guests of the bar, or is it more of a club? But they seem relaxed, and only mildly curious as she and Nick pass by and head for yet another hallway, slipping in behind Susie in the first door on the left. "There we go," she flicks a floor lamp on, flops back onto yet another couch, and indicates a couple of beanbags for her guests to settle into, "Now why don't you two tell ol' Susie why you're here. No pussyfooting around."

Nick glances at Judy and back to the gracious hippo, "She wants me to eat her." 

Judy blushes fiercely under her fur, ears standing alert, and tries to protest, but Susie only cuts her off. "Mmm-hmm. And do you WANT to eat her?"

Nick shies away from the expert's intense stare, glancing around at a nearby coffee table littered with supplies similar to what Judy had packed in her overnight bag. "Well, first I need to make sure I'm not hurting her. But if it can be done? I..." Nick gulps and turns back to meet Susie's eye, slipping his fingers into Judy's with a firm squeeze, "It sounds like a fun adventure."


	8. A demonstration or two

"So there's a lot of dangers that come with vore, o'course," Susie adjusts her grey sequinned dress and reclines on the couch, causing its struts to creak and groan under her weight as she swings her feet up to prop against one armrest. "That's what- the term, if you didn't...?" Judy nods at the term she'd learned online, and glances to Nick to make sure he's catching on. 

"Mammals eating other mammals, yeah, I uh... I gathered." Nick crosses his arms and leaves the intended beanbag behind in favor of prowling slowly around the table of implements, watching intently as Susie points to each one. 

"Right. Y'gotta worry about runnin' outta air, burns from the stomach acid, goin' inta shock, causin' internal damage, allergic reactions, panic attacks, choking hazards, biting down... the list goes on. Now as y'can imagine, nobody wants t'get hauled off to jail for accidentally killing their partner. So we use tools and other failsafes t'try an' eliminate the dangers." The hippo gestures to a series of hollow tubes and oxygenators, very much like the one Judy had pilfered from work. "These hold off suffocation, allowing prey to stay in for longer than they can hold their breath, without the pred having to constantly gulp down fresh air. And if somethin' happens and they DO start t'run out of air, we usually use the double-pinch as a sort of safeword, a signal to abort- either with gag reflex, or failing that, the heavy-duty emetics. And these?" Susie shakes a bottle of pills, before popping it open and tapping a few of the white capsules out into her palm, "Acid neutralizers. Take 'em a few minutes before." She tosses the pills towards the back of her throat, and chases them with a sip from her drink. 

"Oh, um, were you planning to...?" Judy stares, wide-eyed and slightly alarmed at their host, and back to Nick, reaching over to tug him closer by the wrist. 

Susie only raises one eyebrow, then sighs and shakes her head. "I figured ya came for a demonstration, right? If not you, I can have someone else brought in." At her guests' blank stares, Susie sighs and hoists herself off the couch, heading for a smaller door on the other side of the room. Nick can't help but wonder how he'd missed it, even in the dim lighting. Susie stoops to knock twice on the little door, and after a minute it opens to reveal a sweet-looking arctic hare in a formal cocktail dress. "Hey, could you bring in a few more folks, about the size of these two here? Oh, an' maybe a couple mice, if there's any around. Make sure they're okay with having an audience tonight." The hare nods and backs out, closing the door behind her, and Judy can't help but wonder if she may have known her from Bunnyburrow? Susie returns to the couch and pulls up a little staircase on wheels from the corner, propping it up beside the sofa before returning to her lounging position across the cushions. 

"Wow, so... this place really does have everything, huh? We really lucked out, finding it on the first try!" Judy plops excitedly into a beanbag across the table from Susie, and tugs on Nick's wrist until he sinks in beside her, wiggling a little to get comfortable and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"So there was a whole other entrance we didn't know about, no wonder the bar was full of nothing but large mammals." Nick watches with interest as a few minutes later, the smaller door opens to admit two mice, a squirrel, a lemming, a beaver, and... "Duke Weaselton? What are you doing here?" 

The crooked weasel twitches and looks up at the sound of his name, then narrows his eyes at Nick. "The same as you, _cop_ , so's shutcher mouth. Unless you're here to play pred." Nick gulps, ears drooping, and sinks lower into the beanbag chair. Weaselton smirks and turns to grab one of the oxygenators. "I didn't think so."

"We got a strict nondisclosure policy here at the Dove," Susie speaks up, watching with a small amount of interest as the beaver checks to make sure the door is locked behind them, "No squealing, no shaming," she pointedly reminds the weasel.

"Yes ma'am," Duke nods solemnly and preens at his bedraggled whiskers for a moment, before following suit with the other prey animals he'd followed in, stripping out of his street clothes and setting them on the shelf near the smaller door.

Nick's eyes go a bit wider, and Judy covers her mouth with both paws, suppressing a little gasp. She still can't help but be a little sensitive about nudity, no matter how private the setting. But it makes sense, most clothes probably wouldn't do well in a trip down a gullet. The two newcomers watch with fascination as one by one, their new guests take turns filing down their nails on a special sandpaper doormat, rinsing off in first a shower of water, then the larger mammals through another of... some sort of more viscous liquid. Nick sniffs the air in that direction, and gets a whiff of strawberry flavoring. "I guess that's, what, some kind of lube? Definitely seems to work better than lard," he whispers playfully to Judy with a little elbow at her ribs. She frowns at him, but quickly glances away at the two mice, who have skipped the line and skittered over to them at the beanbag.

"Oh, hello?" Judy glances back and forth between the mice, Nick, and Susie. The miniature rodents do the same. "Can we... help you?"

"We figured we're here for youses," the larger mouse squeaks up, and nudges her companion over closer toward Judy. "Right, Suze?"

"Right," The hippo chuckles and waves a hand dismissively at the shocked expressions on the newbies' faces. "Don't look so surprised. If you're not ready to play prey, at least get a feel for what it's like to pred. Yes, even you, little bunny. It's only fair for you t'know what you're asking your partner to do. Oh Jordan? Could y'please run through a step-by-step for our students here? I'm afraid I'll be othawise occupied." She smiles and beckons to the Duke with one finger, and he eagerly clambers up the little staircase and perches atop the broad curve of her belly. Even in the dim lighting of the room, Nick is impressed to see how uncharacteristically calm the weasel suddenly seems, his eyes dilated wide and his paws folded neatly around the oxygenator he'd grabbed earlier. Susie licks her lips before opening wide, and the Duke leans in and whimpers happily.

"Ahem," The smaller tan mouse by Judy's foot tugs on the fabric of the beanbag beneath them. "It might help if you pick us up," she insists, arms outstretched. Carefully, respectfully, Judy and Nick lean forward to do so, cupping their respective rodents in their palms with a mutual glance of apprehension. "Hey, no worries, we're as easy as it gets for first-timers. I'm Karen, that's Steph, just don't bite down on us and we should all be fine."

Jordan, apparently the beaver, waddles over with the pill bottle. "I don't imagine you two will want to store for that long, but just in case, you'd better take these. And start to picture your favorite foods, work up a good appetite. Get your saliva flowing, yeah?"

Judy frowns in concentration as she swallows the neutralizing pill, remembering her mom's famous three-day veggie chili with zucchini bread for dessert. Nick does the same and zones out a bit as he watches Weaselton climb over Susie's lower jaw and between her huge, square teeth, vividly remembering that one time he'd gotten a black market burger, no questions asked, and it had been the BEST thing he'd ever-

"Now go ahead and take your prey in your mouth, don't worry too much about air, they don't need a lot of it." Judy glances to Jordan for reassurance, huddling close to Nick as she lifts Karen up and stretches her little herbivore jaws open as wide as they'll go. The sight of the Duke, bathing and squirming around on Susie's tongue as he fits his mask over his face, is almost enough to distract her from the alien sensation of teeny little toes pricking over her lip and teeth. "Use your tongue to douse them down, and get used to the feel, and slowly work them closer to your throat." Judy tries to follow the instructions with the little mouse on her tongue, and glances from Susie to Nick, whose cheeks are bulging and squirming as he does the same. "Then, when you're ready, take a deep breath through your mouth as the signal, tip your chin up and gulp down, as big as you can." Judy does a couple more swipes along Karen's flanks, making sure all her fur is slicked down, then parts her lips again to breathe in as she steals a glance toward Susie again. Duke Weaselton is GONE, not a trace of him to be seen except... it's hard to tell in the dim light, but Judy could swear she saw a little bulge traveling down Susie's neck before disappearing below the rest of the hippo's blubber. Then without further ado, she steels her nerves, squeezes Nick's fingers, and tips her head back with a huge swallow.


End file.
